Timeless Journey In Egyptian Tenses
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: These are Setsuna's oneshots with the Egyptian Males of YGO. Showcased in Requests and now have their own home. Please review old readers and new.
1. All Knowing Circumstances

**Responses to Reviews to Missed Lights**

**Sailor Ra-**Hmm, that's okay, not everyone in the world is tech savvy. Did the email you sent me return with the needed addresses? I won't forget, especially if you keep reminding me. (Winks.) And, don't worry, you aren't driving me insane, you are pushing me to do my best. :)

**Harpygirl91-**(Smiles.) No problem, you're very much welcome. :)

**Saturn's Spawn-**Yes, she is, a very intriguing person. :) Well, I like different too, and Hotaru is a multi-facet persona, so she could very well make the first move, especially hanging around with Haruka so much. Rei/Otogi, sure. (Nods.) Have my word then. Oh, and I don't mind reading the fiction you suggest, NEVER apologize. Writing is a sharing of imagination, and though everyone's imagination isn't the same, you shouldn't have to apologize for it. :)

**This one is dedicated to : Sailor Ra. **

Thanks for the reviews, and I claim no ownership of said shows.

**Summary : **Setsuna/Pegasus. (AU.) One-Shot

Lonely circumstances biased in knowledge, those who drift on the edge of good and evil, forever solitary and yet not.

**All Knowing Circumstances.**

Gold, is the only color festering before the eye of amber staring besieged at the orb. Long aristocratic fingers grasped the golden orb, that had a disconcerting eye etched upon, which the hand it rested it tightened. A sigh echoed in the room as if it was part of the breath and atmosphere of the room. The golden orb, was the size of a eye as well, and held dark promises as well. Echoing a heavier sigh, the amber-eyed one leaned forward, and silver locks hung forward in action. The past of this one was littered with pain and misdeed, and nor could they continue to ignore the possession of the golden eye. Leaning back into the chair, the body was revealed to be masculine and dressed in a red pantsuit. He tilted his head, closing his eyelids and facing the ceiling the golden eye yet to be released.

A small depressed ironic chuckled escaped the male, and he picked up a faded photograph, writing on the back describing the people within. Crawford J Pegasus, in scripted silver was alighted on the back along with a painful name of Cyndia. Memories swarmed him, but Pegasus paid them little mind as his attention fell back to the object known as the Millennium Eye.

"A cursed object, and yet its power.." Pegasus murmured, remembering exactly what he had been able to do in his tournament. For a moment he thought how the one who stole the eye returned it with an almost vacant air. Glancing at the Eye, he thought back to the guardian's of the items warning about the Eye not belonging to him. "Yet, if it is not mine, how is it in my position again?" He questioned the empty air. The other unoccupied hand rose to his blank eye socket, 'should I risk it again?' He asked himself. "My questions would be answered, but do I want them to be?" Pegasus murmured to the Eye, which seemed to glowed promisingly. At one time Pegasus would have of never of looked twice at the millennium eye, but that was before the death of his love, and maybe even the death of his conscious. It wasn't that he didn't suffer from guilt of his actions that are tied with the golden eye, but for his love, he didn't care any more.

With the haze of past memories and needing future truths Pegasus raised the golden orb to his empty eye. A deep breath whispered from him before he shoved the golden orb into the eye socket, and his world went black.

Colorless was the world surrounding the lonely guardian. The vapors that flowed around had no true pigment and it echoed the color of their soul. A breeze from nowhere blew strands of delicate emerald hair to dance in a timeless pattern. Eyelids were closed hiding what color they maybe, and glove hands rested in predetermine positions. One rested on a skirted hip, the glove's white tone a stark contrast to the dark forest green skirt. The other gripped a long staff-like key with a garnet orb resting upon it. Three smooth tipped claws held the orb in place, making the top look like a three dimension heart shape. Though the person never moved, it was not to say they were resting, but concentrating fully on their life's concert. Another wind blew through ruffling the dark forest green collar and bow. A silent sigh escaped the weary guardian who opened their eyes to view the world. Garnets sparkled with mystery peered out, but the toll of age could also be seen.

The lonely senshi, a lady of great and terrible power, Sera Pluto. Her ostracized life-style was not one of complete choosing. Which is why the few people she cared for and interacted with, she guarded with a fierce but silent passion. The mists that were colorless, turned a bleak grey, reflecting the guardian's feelings. Eons of knowledge laid in her mind and of cultures past, but it did nothing to soothe the bite of loneliness. True, she guarded a princess with a golden heart, who visited when she could, and teammates who welcomed her with open arms. However, her loneliness was for a companion of life, one she could share her knowledge and fierce love with. However, such a companion seemed not to exist, for many turned away when the truth was told. Her princess would grant immortality to the one that captured her heart, if she wished it, but Pluto was forever knowing that noone wished to share her lonely burden.

Suddenly the mist turned a warning red, as she felt a tremble in the time lines nexus. She noted it was not her home dimension, and sought out where the disturbance originated from. Her eyes caught one specific dimension, that she guarded almost as fiercely as her own. Egyptian symbols flashed, and she lost herself to the viewing.

Peering, she found the male she tended to watch a little obsessively. Pluto knew her heart was endangered because of this, but she ignored the warnings. She had watched as his wife died, and sent silent comfort, watched as he nearly sold his soul to bring her back and failed, she appeared then in his dreams to soothe him, but always as a shimmering image of his wife. Now, she observed as he turned back to that tainted object, the millennium eye once more. Without fully thinking her actions through, her physical body shifted from the gates of time to the room the male resided in. Pluto caught him as he fell into the realm of darkness. Sighing, she picked him up, and placed him on his bedroom bed. Sitting next to him, she brushed away the silver bangs, and laid a concerned gloved hand on his forehead. Sighing at her mindless action, she removed her hand, to take the glove off. Again she placed a cool hand on the male's forehead. "Oh Pegasus, this is not the way." She whispered to the fainted man. Removing her other glove, she placed them away in her subspace pocket, and went to retrieve a bowl full of cool water and a cloth.

Minutes passed as she tended the unconscious Pegasus. Her movements and administrations gentle and caring. Long elegant fingers combed calming through the silver strands, soothing whatever nightmares he suffered. A groan, and a flittering of eyelids surprised her, and she forgot to shift to the form of Cyndia. She made the move to go, when a gentle, but firm hand clasped her wrist. "Don't go.."He whispered, and Sera Pluto felt her heart clutch, but she knew when he fully opened his eyes he would curse her existence. So ignoring his whisper, she tried to concentrate on the time gates. "Please Pluto..no, Setsuna." was the plea, and Setsuna knew she was caught.

Turning to him in surprise, momentarily forgetting the power of the Millennium Eye, she locked orbs with the dashing amber that greeted her. "How?" Setsuna whispered, for she had powered down after his plea. A rough, dry chuckle escaped Pegasus, and an ironic eyebrow rose.

"Dear guardian, I thought you knew everything." He teased lightly, causing Setsuna to huff silently. "The Eye can read minds, remember." Pegasus informed her, and Setsuna felt invaded. Turning her head away, she yanked gently to inform him to release her. However, with his strength slowly returning, he shook his head and sat up. Another arm sneaking around the tense guardian and brought her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Please, do not go, the eye only merely revealed the identity of the one standing over me." He whispered. "I feared it to be another thief, however, I am glad it is you my silent watcher." Pegasus explained, running a soothing hand over one of her tanned cheeks.

"Then how?" Setsuna asked, garnets troubled, but curious.

"Your visits at my most needed times, though in the form of Cyndia, alerted me." Pegasus stated. "Your true form always showed threw when ever you made ready to leave, be it in my dreams." He added. "Confounded about who you truly were, I searched several legends to find your identity." Pegasus said, and Setsuna held a hand to silence him.

"My true name is never in the books, only my senshi identity." Setsuna stated.

"I know, but one time, while I was sleeping, you whispered your name to me, and my heart remembers." Pegasus explained. Setsuna blinked, trying to recall such a time. "I believe you said something along the lines, I wish you could see me, Setsuna Meiou." He spoke. Setsuna colored, because she was whispering one of her heart's desires.

"And do you see me, Crawford?" She inquired, a tone of fear fading in. Pegasus leaned closer, his lips brushing her ears.

"How could I not?" He answered. Setsuna hugged him in heartfelt surprise, and he hugged her back. Before pulling back and kissing her temple. "Stay with me?" Pegasus pleaded.

"Just for now, and maybe you can stay with me." Setsuna answered.

Just as I promised, the Setsuna/Pegasus one. Enjoy, and Please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	2. Vacant Time

Responses to All Knowing Circumstances Reviews 

**Arideth-**Sure Hotaru/Yugi, and Minako/Malik.

**Pyro the Dark Angel-**Sure, consider it on the list.

**Sorkaofthewind-**Minako/Seto, and Minako/Yami. Alright.

**Hoshiko Megami-**Yes, still going to do Ami/Bakura, and thank you, but I was using the Japanese name, but thanks for being concerned enough to tell me.

**Saturn's Spawn-**Hey. Yeah, the concept of caring so how is the story coming along?

**Sailor Ra-**(Chuckles.) Now Vegeta play nice. No problem, I am catching up on my requests now. Any more for me? Oh, and a tidbit, I think I am going to send you a preview of my Hotaru chapter story coming up. ;)

**Yugi's Girl-**Setsuna/Tristan, and Setsuna/Yugi? No problem. Some one else asked for a Sets/Yugi so check out the next chapter, and I'll write another for your request.

I DON'T OWN Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon.

**Dedicated to Midnight Defender and his girl.**

1**Summary :** Setsuna/Yami (AU) One-Shot

Does the Egyptian History hold more then is locked within in the maze of the mind? In the room where the floor collapses, what lays beyond. What would of the Millennium Key holder found if he could of continued? Yami feels incomplete, and seeks past his own traps to find out.

**Vacant Time**

The click of heels resounded in the empty hollows they walked through. Black boots following a rhythm that clicked with the buckles upon the shoe. A source-less wind breezed by moving the waist length coat toward the direction they walked. Memories echoed in his ear as he continued searching for the golden door with the Egyptian eye. Though it seemed to allude him if he didn't have to save anyone. Golden spiked bangs fell into crimson eyes of the past, for he had left his other half sleeping as he ventured into his own mind. The shades of black in his hair sank into the shadows along with the few red tips that could be seen. It had been a week since he returned to this world from his venture into his memory world. With his true name and power, but still there were small holes in-between his time in Egypt and the future now. What had happened while his conscious laid locked within the puzzle. Those eight years of awareness in the chambers of his own mind? He knew the answer laid behind that golden door, if only he could find it again. His journey continued, virtuallyunaware of other sources of power.

Garnet eyes gleamed as they watched the Egyptian Pharaoh travel his own mind, searching for the time forgotten. A strand of dark green hair fell into the vision and was brushed back by a gloved white hand. "It is time." was whispered, and the sought golden door appeared before the pharaoh.

A smirk chased his lips as his prize alighted in his vision. Reaching a tan hand out, he felt a rush of power as his fingers made contact, gently he pushed the door open. The room from the outer view looked the same as every other part. Bricked like the pyramids, and empty of any visual object. Yet, he retained the knowledge of the faulty floor, that would crumble away as soon as his foot made contact with the inner realm. He knew that this was a trap he had set to stop defiling his mind and tomb as it were. So he stood pondering how to deactivate his own trap. An ageless power wrapped around him and tugged him toward the inner chamber, and he resisted staying his ground. A spice unfamiliar in name, but yet familiar to him wafted toward him from the room, and he found himself falling into a trance. The heavy click of his boot shook him from the trance, but it was to late, he was in the room and the door had disappeared. Crackling alerted him to the state of the floor, and his response would of been to hop to the side of the room. However, a sultry, pleading voice stopped his natural response. "Trust." It whisper, and he stayed as the floor crumbled away, sending him plunging into the darkness of his mind.

Preparing himself to be falling forever, he began to float down, and his boots touched a velvet red rug. Walking down it, he open the familiar golden door, and walked into a memory as a ghost. His eyelids closed and he surrendered himself to his forgotten memories.

_"ATEMU!"_ _A female voice called out, and he felt himself spin around and smirk in the direction of the voice._

_"What lovely?" He asked in his tone of innocence._

_"Don't what me!" The female responded. "How could you do that to the foreign dignitary, putting.." She was cut off, by the hug that enveloped her into his shoulder._

_"Now dear, you found it funny too.." He simpered, but his smirk refused to leave._ Yami tried earnestly to force the fog of his mind to push away so he could see who he was hugging. However, his memories did not cooperate, and he felt his conscious shift from the scene.

_"Memories last forever Atemu." the female voice was back again._

_"Do they really?" He asked._

_"Yes, though I fear of your dark prison in the coming years." She spoke._

_"I know, but it is the only way to defeat him, is to seal myself into the millennium puzzle." Atemu answered._

_"I know, but though memories last forever, I fear these will never be recovered." The female stated._

_"Dear Time, you worry so, I promise to find you again, once I am free of the dark pyramid."_

_"Of course." She said and turned away. **"Though I fear the millennium puzzle will be your memories tomb."** She whispered beneath his hearing. He walked toward her again and hugged her. "I shall come with you." She told him._

_"You can't!" He shouted._

The memory faded, but he knew more would follow.

_"Are you sure of this?" He asked._

_"Of course, my home kingdom has fallen." She answered him._

_"Then concentrate on me, this isn't your magic." He stated._

_"I know that." She hissed at him, and he chuckled. They both took one last look of the Egyptian Throne room, before they knew no more._

He felt the shifting again, and he ached to know who haunted his memories, and joined him within the puzzle.

_"Darling?" He called._

_"What?" was the reply._

_"How long have we been entrapped here?" He enquired_

_"Five thousand and five years." She answered._

_"Ah, only three more years until we breathe fresh air together." He spoke, he felt her shift and look down. "What is it?" He asked._

_"Nothing, Yami." She answered._

_"Is that what I'll be known by?"He wondered._

_"Yes." She responded. **'This is what they'll call you, especially HER.'** Is her thought._

_"Three more years of just us." Atemu stated. She turned away. '**Two.'**__Is the thought not said by his female._

He felt the last shift, as if it was heavier, and he felt a sadness echo from within.

_"No!" Yami cried out. "They cannot be reborn now." he denied her statement._

_"I _**must**_ guide them, especially my hime." was her answer. _

_"No, stay with me, let them live." He ordered._

_" I cannot not, no matter how I wished too." She answered, tears could be heard gathering in her voice. "It is my destiny as a warrior, as the senshi." She reminded him._

_"I do not care, you destiny is with me!" He pleaded with her._

_"Perhaps, but my destiny is not my own, and yours will not be either." She explained._

_"No, you're my destiny or there is none." He dead panned._

_"Don't be naive, you know you cannot leave your light." She spoke. "It's not in your heart." She added._

_"Don't be foolish, you are in my heart." He whispered back. "I have to go, she'll make you happy, you'll forget me." She responded, and a tear fell._

_"No, no one could replace you.." He answered_

_"...Planet Make-up!" She cried out, her image shifting in bright light. She turned to him, and he could make out the garnet eyes he loved so. "I shall always watch over you, forgotten pharaoh." She stated and turned away walking into the darkness of the puzzle's magicks. "I shall always love you.." was her fading whisper._

_"No S..." _He found himself yelling out as he faded out of his own memories. "Anzu could never have my heart." Yami spoke aloud, and shimmered out of his own memories. "For it shall always belong to you." Yami stated and crawled out onto the roof of the Motou home. Looking up toward the moon that his love watched over. "My Setsuna."

"Someone call?" A female voice whispered behind him, and Yami turned on his heel to face the voice. "What?" She asked as he stared at the garnet eyes, and the long dark green hair. Stepping toward her, he lifted a hand up toward her hair.

"I've always loved your hair." He murmured.

"Atemu, you were always a charmer." She answered.

"Only for you, but the thing that kept my heart, even after my memories faded was those garnet eyes that haunted my dreams." Yami whispered.

"Sweet talker." Setsuna responded.

"Pluto, return to me?" Yami pleaded. Pluto glanced at him, her eyes sorrowful.

"It's not to be, I am forever to be the lonely guardian, and you belong to the Egyptian maiden." Pluto respond. He shook his head, and stepped closer to her.

"Is my destiny done?" He asked.

"Your time is vacant from the looms of destiny." She answered.

"Then I make my own destiny." He answered.

"Yet, I cannot." Pluto reminded him.

"Ask her." Yami ordered. Pluto shook her head, her eyes staring into his soul.

"You know not what you ask." She stated.

"Ask her, and take me with you." He ordered once more. Pluto sighed, and wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

"Very well." She agreed. They appeared into a crystal like throne room, and Yami shifted into his Egyptian Pharaoh form, while Pluto transformed into her princess form with her symbol glowing. They approached the throne and bowed.

"Who's this, Set-chan?" A lithe, kind voice asked over their bowed heads.

"My Queen.." She started.

"Setsuna, how many times have I said, call me Usagi!" The queen chirped and turn her attention to the bowing pharaoh. "Welcome, any friend of Pluto's is a friend here, what is your request?" She asked.

"Liege," He began.

"Usagi or nothing else." She reminded him.

"Ma'am, I ask of Pluto's freedom." Yami requested his head still bowed. He heard an intake of breath from the opposite throne but paid it no mind, as he saw slippers enter his vision.

"What?" came a male voice.

"Hush Edymion." The queen stated, and lifted Yami's bowing head in one hand, and Setsuna's in the other. "Now ask again where I can see your eyes's truth." She ordered.

"I ask for my love's, Setsuna's freedom." He responded, and saw the kind twinkle appeared in the queen's eyes. She magic a crystal covered schedule book and flipped it open. A small smile spread over her lips.

"I do not know what you mean, kind sir, for her time slot is vacant." She spoke, and watched the gaping commenced. "You are free my friend, now enjoy it, it's my last order as your queen." She spoke and opened her arms as Setsuna hugged her.

"You shall always be my Queen, Usagi-chan." Setsuna whispered, and stepped away. Yami bowed in thanks and stepped beside Setsuna as she transformed. He wrapped a tender arm around her waist as they vanished from the throne room and to the misty realm of the gates.

"Now what are you going to do since you are free from these gates?" Yami asked, turning his head toward hers.

"I don't..know." Setsuna remarked.

"I have an idea." Yami intoned.

"What?" She asked.

"This." he answered, and with a smirk, laid claim to her lips.

Hope you enjoy Vacant Time. I have many ideas to get down, so I'll be seeing you. Please review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	3. Wayward Understanding

**Dedicated to Midnight Defender and his girl.**

I don't own YGO OR SM.

**Summary :** Setsuna/Yuugi (AU) One-Shot

Time has ended for the moment of it's guardian, and a light is lost before it's half of dark can be complete.

**Wayward Understanding**

"Time Stop!" A voice commanded, even as the consequences set in, a soft smile etched upon her ruby lips. The world had been saved, as she watched the last few seconds of her precious life tick away. She knew not if she would return, but she had done her job as a guardian.

Garnet eyes grew tired as her power drained into that one command. Emerald hair swished one last time as she feel to a kneeling position, leaning against her talisman. "Do not mourn my passing, I am happy." She whispered to the ones crying out her name as she faded from the realm. One last happy thought filtered through her mind, then she knew no more.

"One, two, three, Anzu likes me." He sung as he picked off another blade of grass from the bench area he sat upon. Violet eyes shined with innocence, as he fiddled with the puzzle pieces before him. "Grandpa said I could do this." He remarked, as he tucked back a golden bang, his hand brushing back through his raven strands, and begin fiddling with a fuchsia tip. His tongue peeked out, as he fitted a set of pieces together. Heavy laughter, and loud crowing broke him from his concentration. Quickly he slid the pieces into his backpack and stood up with a worried expression.

"Hey look, it's the shorty kindergartner." One of the goons had spotted him, and he nibbled at the corner of his lip. He gave an ironic eye-roll even as he stood pondering his predicament. Given he knew he was short for his age, but 'kindergartner?' He sighed, and shifted his backpack to his other shoulder.

"What would Anzu admire me doing?" He mused aloud as the group of rowdy bullies came closer.

"She would want your safety." A kind voice said behind him. He glanced over to find a very pretty woman standing there. 'Anzu's got nothing on her.' He blushed at his own thought, and fully turned to face her. Absently noting how beautiful her long emerald hair looked glistening in the sun.

"Excuse...me.." He stuttered out, and she chuckled.

"You remind me of someone dear to my heart." She stated and gestured him to come with her. "Come, I'll walk you home." She spoke.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't need help." He respond. She smiled gently, and offered a hand to him.

"You misunderstood, I mean, a lady like me, needs a kind knight to escort her in town." She restated, and he nodded.

"By the way, I'm Yuugi." He greeted.

"Setsuna." She responded, he bowed hello and tucked an arm into hers, leading her away. All together ignoring the group of stunned bullies behind him.

Setsuna smiled as she watched the re-run of her first meeting with Yuugi. She had awakened in a different world with minium control of her powers, but the time-line had flashed for a second before her eyes. She adhered to it, and rushed off to the rescue of this world's main player.

For awhile, the young Yuugi was a replacement of her lost hime and her hime's future daughter, however he eventually made his own place in her heart as well. The same kindness and innocence was portrayed and Setsuna learned of his hidden courage when he face Jono, and made him a friend instead. She watch him complete the puzzle and gain his other companion, and then the odd feelings started. She normally didn't mind the hitch-hiking pharaoh's spirit, or Yuugi's infatuation with the brunette Anzu. However, she began feeling possessive of the young male, and she passed it off as wanting to keep him as she had kept in circle with her hime. Ignoring the bouts of jealously, she continued guiding and listening to the Yuugi even when he felt he couldn't confine in his other spirit, _Yami_.

However, the name now brought a sardonic anger, and she fear it maybe to late. She knew the_ real _name of the forgotten pharaoh, and who Anzu was really thinking of whenever she glanced at Yuugi like he wanted. Yet, she couldn't tear Yuugi's heart apart with this information, and it was this thought which had brought Setsuna to her latest understanding. In some wayward way, she had fallen in love with the strong youth who now stood at her door with sorrowful eyes.

"Come in Yu." She ushered and lead him to a couch in her living room. Over her stay in this world she had accumulated prestige and a good living. "What is the matter?" She asked, as she handed him a cup of tea and sat beside him.

"Sets, do you hate me?" He asked, his large violets staring at her with such a torn look. 'Hate you, never.' She whispered in mind but turned a worried glanced toward him.

"Yu, I don't hate you, now what's wrong?" She inquired.

"He kissed her, and she wanted it." He spoke, and Setsuna had already filled in the blanks.

When the _HE_, also known as Yami returned from memory world, both he and Yuugi had been separated. Now in separate bodies they were stated as brother's with a little help from Setsuna's powers. The _HER_ was Anzu, her precious Yu's crush.

"Oh Yu." She whispered while enfolding him into an embrace. The problem was Anzu had been dating Yuugi to get close to Yami, and Yuugi had just found out. Yuugi had still retained his innocence even after he grew through all of his trials.

"I'm hurt Setsuna, but I can't hate or fault them." He told her, and she couldn't help the tender gaze that escaped her. Yuugi couldn't let his pain go, because it was fresh, and because he didn't suffer from the darker emotions. "I should of known she like him, always him." Yuugi whispered brokenly into her shoulder.

"Shh, Yu, I like you, not him." Setsuna whispered lifting his teary eyes from her shoulder and looking into his.

"You are the only one Sets, I'm even convinced the others like him better, he's a better duelist, a braver friend, and..and" He kept listing, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"No, _you_ are their friend, not him" She spoke, and hugged him tighter.

"But..but." He began, but she couldn't stand him defacing his wonderful personality. She gently kissed him to quiet, and then pulled away ashamed at her actions while he was in pain.

"He's worth ten of you." She stated and then turned away. She had just ruined what she cared for, and a tugged at her conscious had her form fluctuating to her senshi form. "Be strong Yu, for you will have happiness, because you deserve it." Pluto softly told him with her eyes closed and she knew she was fading before him. "I will shelter you always." She said and faded from the realm, back to her misty home. A tear slipped past her defenses as she looked back on him. He was immobile still, quickly she wrote a letter and sent it to him before turning away from that dimension forever. For her duty had come again, and she did not want to deal with her guilt. Setsuna did not see the following scene.

"Why didn't you tell me Setsuna?" Yuugi questioned to the empty room after he read the letter. "I may of been infatuated with Anzu, but I had always cared for you." He stated to the room. Yuugi raised a curious finger to his lips to still feel the wondrous tingle upon them. "You tell me now, and I cannot respond." Yuugi whispered. "Will I ever have the happiness you promised?" He asked. "No, not without you, my quiet guardian." He said and walked out, keeping the key to the home in his pocket. "I'll wait for you." he promised.

Setsuna bowed to the woman on the throne. "Setsuna, I have always trusted you, and I had hoped it would be reciprocal." The woman spoke.

"What do you mean my Queen?" She asked.

"You have been unhappy since you return those five years ago." The queen told her. "Now what is it that ill's you my friend?" She inquired.

"My queen, it is my heart, for it is not in my possession." Setsuna answered. "Now please may I leave?" Setsuna asked. The queen nodded and smiled sadly at her. Setsuna turned and walked off, while her eyes watered. "Yuugi." She whispered and the queen caught the whispered name. Raising her jeweled power source, she made one tiny little wish. A tri-colored young male appeared before the queen and she woke the male up.

"Are you the one called Yuugi?" The queen asked. Yuugi nodded to what he thought was a dream. "Are you Setsuna's Yuugi?" She asked. Yuugi blinked at the dream in confusion, his heart twisted in his throat.

"Why do you torture me, I miss her." Yuugi spoke. The queen nodded with a small smile and gave him directions to a room. He walked as he was told and came to a door with an engraved elongated "P," gently he opened it. His eyes fell upon the softly crying woman on the bed.

"Setsuna?" He ventured.

"Please, no more, no more teasing memories." She offered back. Yuugi with his conformation, walked right up to the bed and sat down upon it. Gently, but swiftly he flipped Setsuna up and toward him into an embrace.

"Setsuna, why did you never tell me?" He inquired as his violet eyes stared into hers. "Why did you take my heart with you?" He added. Setsuna blinked and buried into the now, nicely developed young male's shoulder.

"Because of my duty, I am so sorry Yu." She answered him

"Oh Setsuna, I understand." He told her. "In some strange way, I understand." He repeated. Setsuna turned her full attention to him. "Just don't ever do it again, I love you." He spoke, and welcomed the happy hug that was given.

"I understand." she parroted. The two stayed through the night hugging.

As promised Setsuna/Yuugi. Hope you enjoy. Please review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. Ageless Destiny

**DEDICATED TO : Saturn's Spawn**

**Summary : (AU) Dartz/Setsuna**

It was an never-ending loop, a pointless direction. Immortality, and yet having mortality as well. How can both touch the end and still not reach each other?

Ageless Destinies

Empty, the whole place was empty, mismatched eyes stared at the destroyed palace. Falling to their knees, guilt ate them, it was one of the moments of clarity from the monster within. The golden eye dimmed as the control wavered on the youth, while the turquoise one grew in brightness. Tan hands reached up as if to rip the cursed gold eye out and fling it far from him. Hair of the turquoise color reflected in the normal eye fell as a curtain cutting the world off from him. He was dress in white, a royal pantsuit, with light blue trim, and a golden crown dangling from his fingers.

He knew his destiny, as soon as he accepted the Leviathan, he knew he would always be the Destroyer. Honestly he couldn't remember exactly what great crime that Atlantis had committed for it to slated for destruction. His home laid in ruins around him, and his hand buried into the rubble reminding him of the power he had wielded to simply erase it's existence. A gentle clank drew his eyes to his falling crown, and he closed them to block the site. The ending thud of the metal crown that stop vibrating cause him to open his eyes once more.

His eyes scanned his home once more, and it fell on his wife, or at least the creature that was his wife. Turning away from the greed that had warped his wife, he searched for his daughter. However, he didn't find his daughter, and he closed his eyes again. Another clank echoed in the destroyed Atlantis Throne Room, but this time he did not open his eyes. Power rushed through his veins as the gold eye began to glow, Prince Dartz was no more, in his place was the Destroyer.

A clank and then a rap cause the world to fall away. There was the feeling of being yanked from place to another before there was nothing. Not a sound, not a whisper, not a presence, except for those watching garnet eyes.

Those watching garnet eyes narrowed with sorrow as dark forest green hair whipped in the windless void. Now that the Destroyer had arisen, she would accept her place as the Watcher and Protector. Olive skin arms shifted as she raised white gloves to her wet eyes. It was not in her nature to shed tears, and even less to express the want to save some one. Now it would be even more of a restriction, her fuku moving in the wind in the void, as she felt her mantle of power clothed her shoulders.

There would no longer be a personal relationship with the body that had a chain of keys. She felt the soul of her human side fighting with each and every step. In honest truth she did not want to surrender to this endless life of no intervention. Her humanity was being stripped inch by inch, all the while crying out at the unfairness for the youth whose life had been ripped asunder. Automatically she could feel her hand tapping the long silver key rod on the ground. Watching she saw the youth known as Dartz become displace from his time and placed near his next assignment. Her world slipped away as Setsuna Meiou and all that was left was the cold, unfeeling Senshi Pluto.

Cold and calculating Dartz gazed around his new surroundings. The Leviathan calling for blood and destruction, to purify this place of crime. Wind and sand whipped harshly, tearing at his cape and causing him to walk on. Tall sand triangles, which he found to be called pyramids, went on for miles as slaves built further upward. This place was corrupted with greed and power, therefore the power built again. However, his presence was all most not needed as he watched a battle of gods take place in the sky. Even though, the three gods wielded by the spiky haired prince won, it was fruitless because evil had infected the land. He felt the souls become sealed away, and he raised a hand letting Leviathan rise up.

One person, uncertain in their stage life, ran toward him, and he gazed down. "Why?" The person questioned pitifully.

"The Orichalcos commands it so." Dartz informed him, before mercifully snapping the person's neck so they would not have to suffer through the wrath of the Destroyer. "Leviathan Arise!" He commanded, and his golden eye glowed. "You have been judged Egypt, and it's time for you to be destroyed." Dartz whispered while power leaked from him. Dark chuckles fell from his lips as sand storms ravaged the land and dunes overturned burying many alive.

Then it was over, Egypt laid in ruins, buried beneath the very sands it had been built upon. Another advanced civilization destroyed to be purified. How ironic that purification belong to the destruction cycle. Yet, that was all to be said, as he was once again displace.

Pluto watched coldly as one of Earth's major civilizations become nothing but history. Absently she wondered if the Destroyer would just be resigned to Earth or would it reach the Silver Millennium? Yet, the time gates refused to show anything pointing to one or other. Tapping her rod to the ground, Dartz was moved through time. Her eyes widened as her side as Setsuna came through. One should not phantom such things as destruction of homes, because they often came true.

Senshi Pluto shoved down her human side as Dartz landed on the white lands of the peaceful moon. While her humanity cried at the destruction that was sure to follow his presence, she could not interfere. She stood still as Beryl came to lay claim of death to what was once her home, the Silver Millennium, awash with blood. Her home planet fell first, of course because it was the furthest from all help. Yet, she didn't turn away or try to switch the images shifting in her brain. It had to be done, and Setsuna buried again, Pluto stood unruffled at the Queen's sacrifice.

Dartz watched as the Queen sacrifice herself with some crystal held by her hands. He laughed as he saw the destruction laid out before him, and he didn't even have to lift a finger! A twitch ate a his heart but he ignored it, what could that human part of him do? Ask he to leave and not hurt no one else? He laughed harder then, he was only purifying as by instruction of the Orichalcos. So wasn't he hurting the ones that deserved it?

His human side didn't respond, but there was a flitter of something. A reaction to purity that surrounded the jewel that shot from the Queen. Dartz shrugged it off, it was merely a misleading tool. For a moment he thought he heard his human side whisper the same about the Orichalcos. That couldn't be true, could it? _'Ignore it, you are right!'_ the Leviathan hissed in his mind. He nodded, and set to demolishing what was left of the lunar civilization. '_There can be no room for doubts!'_ Leviathan harshly yelled, tearing his humanity down and away. A shiver ran down his back but he did nothing but rip another corpse apart.

Pluto felt nothing at the site, she did not blink nor look away. There was no disgust, no hate, no hurt, no sorrow, just nothing. Nothing seemed to be her essence and her expression, her body radiated soul-death. Yet, how could she just watch and do nothing? It seemed that her human side was crying, but far from her own ears. That possibility made her feel strangely detach, but that was the truth. As soon as she laid her blood on that contract, it was over, and she was sworn in, emotion or not.

Amazingly the Destroyer went quiet, not sending civilizations to the ground, and it was at this time pieces were set in motion. At least moved further on the world's chessboard anyhow. With the Destroyer quiet, Pluto could lay down her mantle of Watcher and Protector. Instead she took up the other role she was originally meant for, Guide. She had felt the rebirth of each soul of the pass millennium, and she would not allow this one to be corrupted. Gazing into the gates, she tugged a blond into a path of a black cat, and another blond in the path of a tri-colored haired youth.

Things went smoothly only with a few tweaks here and there. It was Setsuna watching as things aligned, and she waited for her new memories. Absently she let out a hollow smile, the future was bright, and most of all it was bright and **_pure_**. She took off a glove to rub a sore spot on her shoulder. A constant reminder of when she broke the rules and allowed a pink-haired child through the gates. Yet, it was for the good of the future, and that made her actions right. She wondered about the youth Dartz, but his presence had been hushed, as if he never existed. A small tear shed for him then, but she brushed it away, sympathy was not a good thing for a Solider. As long as he was off the radar, then things were fine, and maybe the Destroyer could finally rest.

Rest, in a bizarre way was exactly what he was doing, or biding his time. He had come upon the Egyptian group again, and he couldn't be more twisted in happiness. Paradius, which he was known by in the ignorant world twirled in his large chair. Leviathan's power had been sealed in two parts, one half during his Egyptian period, the other during that strange moon visit. Shrugging he felt Leviathan become restless and strike out against his consciousness. "Stop!" He hissed.

**_"Fool, hurry up!"_** The Leviathan yelled back.

"Just wait, we shall have our revenge, and purge this world." Dartz soothed, and the Leviathan stopped twitching.

"**_JUST GET ON WITH IT!"_** The Leviathan conceded.

Dartz merely brushed him off and chuckled as the light half of the pharaoh appear on his soul wall. It would do, as the three Egyptian glowed in distress, slowly undoing the seal upon the Leviathan. Time would come again for he to rise as the Destroyer, but for right now, he'll let his lackeys do the work.

Setsuna twitched, as she saw what the future was to become. CHAOS! The living being of evil would come and destroy them all. Left in her place was Pluto the Unreachable, or the Untouchable, depending. This was the cost of her interference, she knew it was, but she honestly thought they would change. Humans make the strangeness follies at the worst possible times. She should have known Earth people could never truly put their jealousies away, even with one of them on the throne!

Nudging would be pointless now, as that would only drive the wedge further. For once she prayed for the Destroyer to rise and purify the world. She would again rebuild it, in the end when there is nothing left. Nothing but a void, nothingness and darkness, void of mistakes and life.

She felt her hand strike the judgmental ring, and just like that the Destroyer rose. The time-line was thrashed, but she knew there would be a brighter future. Pluto obviously learned very little from her fellow senshi. Sending her other half of her soul to fight, she would continue to watch and protect the line of time. Nothing more, nothing less, someday it will be over. Her garnet eyes fell on the form of the Destroyer being blasted back. In all impossibility, he was careened into death, and Pluto watched stunned, and a bit horrified. Humans had defied their path of destruction by sending it to it's own darkness. However, she wasn't fooled, as her memories stayed true, the Destroyer would rise once more, but far from now.

Dartz blinked absently for the first time in many eons. The world around was confusing and bizarre to him. Tall buildings made of metal and glass met him as he trooped through what were called streets. He had lost to the Pharaoh Incarnate, and for the first time free, in such a long time. Yet, as wonderful as that felt, he was not dead, which mean his destiny was forever. Guilt burned in him as the images of his past deeds came back to him.

This world oozed greed, violence, hate and many other things, but Leviathan did not rise above it. He heard not it's dark voice whispering instructions in his ear, nor felt it's claws wrenched in his conscious. Did that mean someone else took up the mantle of Destroyer? He pitied the person who did, it was a terrible and lonely existence. Pity in itself though, he should have saved his pity, after all pity was for the weak.

Years spun on, but he was not displace to a different time or place. Perhaps the gods had taken pity on his soul, and freed him from his burden. His ears caught on a strange melody, and walked to what was known as a television. Three long-haired male youths were signing their hearts out with a message. A sense of harried distress surrounded them even though they betrayed nothing. Screams directed his attention away, and he came across a very weird thing.

Some woman, he assume it was a woman, was prancing around in a tin, and leather cat suit! Those gold disc flying around however, did not look healthy. In case of self-preservation he left the scene, his eyes not even blinking at the casualties or the skimpy dressed fighters. As he turned to leave, his eyes caught the farthest warrior woman, and her garnet eyes flashed. His other side flashed with information and confusion. It had been the Watcher and Protector, but what was she doing on the present plane? He ignored it, he was no longer tied to the Destroyer, and yet his mind didn't phantom the slight jump at the site of her. That should have been enough of a warning.

Pluto watched as the fight was ended in the favor of the senshi. That wouldn't hold true forever, and she was ready for it, anticipating it even. Her time at the Time Gates would have a purpose, and she would see to it that the next generation of humans would turn out right. She did blink surprised when she receive images from her split half, the Destroyer had arrived, which meant the final battle wasn't far behind.

A tug at her conscious had her examining the battle with a wise eye. She subconsciously shook her head at the princess's behavior, pleading for the enemy to stop. This was Chaos's host, as if it would care what she would want. Pluto stopped her wondering, especially when her other half expelled her star seed and bequeath it to the moon warrior. Absently she sighed, it was a terribly troublesome to acquire a star seed that didn't belong to anybody and combine it with a piece of her heart crystal. Not to many star seeds were compatible with her unstable heart crystal. Unlike the others, she had a far never-ending destiny, so dispatching her was quite impossible. The Destroyer came then, and she waited for the signal.

Dartz walked forward, the Leviathan had broken free in the clash of great powers. As such, he was kept in a space just a little off the dimension biding his time once more. Then it was all over, and as the girl threw herself into the cauldron, that is when he reacted. Quickly he sent Leviathan's crushing power toward that blasted place. He was surprised when his power stopped just short of reaching it. Then he glanced around, everything had stopped, though it fairly hard to tell.

"That would be a mistake Destroyer." A strict voice curled over him. He turned to and fro, looking for the origin of the voice.

"I find myself not caring." He responded, trying to draw the voice out.

"You know of the Rules Destroyer." It was a female, because it had a soft, light tint to the voice.

"Ah, then it is the Other." Dartz identified.

"Correct." She gleamed.

"Come out now Watcher, Protector." Dartz demanded, and was answered.

"As you wish." She placated. Which was kind of pointless, for there was nothing to destroy. Though as she stepped from the veil darkness, and flittered into the realm of stars lit by their fading life, his breath shuddered. She was a cold beauty, one perfectly matched for her job. Eyes carved from the very gemstone they gleamed like, and flashed just as dazzling. Though they filled with a silent warning, and also a tinge of warmth or was that sympathy? Hair of dark forest green, and soul sucking black twirled beside her, lashed only by the small bun. The fuku was a bit odd, at least to him, as in all case the females he met wore longer clothing. He couldn't quite decide if the color of the fuku was dark green or black, it seem to play tricks in the dim light. The white however was a sharp contrast, against her coloring, the area, and her olive skin tone. Flicking his eyes upward, he dimly noted the tiara was a nice touch, almost royal. The keys that settled on her waist was a unique belt and he wondered at what they may unlock. What drew him most was the shade of magenta that hypnotized him. For once his human side popped in with a strange imagination, wondering at what she would look like at his side.

Though, it couldn't be all odd, as technically they were mirrors, and yet opposites. How vastly odd it was that she was dark, clothing and all, he was light, irony at it's best. It was Pluto's turn to observe him, she could study him closely now.

It was striking in the dim light, his white suit, but could one really call it that? Long sleeves with pointed shoulders and a definite hang over the belt lip was the shirt or blouse. With the light blue trailing the arm and shoulder, same with the blue squares on his collar. The same blue was his cloth belt and found as the in-seam for the white pants. Black boots set the theme off lightly, and Pluto's eyes trace back up, she needed to see his face. However, her eyes followed the small tip ponytail which started at the thigh and the waterfall of light aqua fell over his head in 'm,' shape bangs. His thin circlet was there, a thin silver chain with a dark oval stone hanging in between his brows. What struck her most, beside the off-set of royalty that was in his air, was the mismatched eyes. At least they were mismatched, but for each minute he stood before her, another part of his normal turquoise turned golden. She ignored the thick chain that held the Orichalcos, as it was basically useless now. If Pluto wasn't known for her self control, she would almost let herself leer.

The silence was broken by a sound, though what it was couldn't be said, as it struck them to speak. "So, what would you have me do?" Dartz asked, as it was him, and not the Leviathan that stood before her.

"Stay, help, build a better world." Setsuna said, yes Setsuna, she had let her senshi-side relax.

"Now, I am the Destroyer." Dartz reminded.

"I am the Protector, do not worry, for destruction is part of the life cycle." Setsuna stated.

"You won't let me go?" Dartz asked, filled with many things, and yet, remarkably empty.

"No, I won't let you go." Setsuna swore.

"Stay?" Dartz parroted, hand outreaching for hers.

"Stay." Setsuna agreed, and grasped his hand.

Call this one done, a little more emotionally functional, but not physically touching. Yet, these two are very stand-offish. Enjoy and Please Review. WCB.


End file.
